As known, disc brakes are now commonly used in bicycles. Such disc brakes, indeed, are often preferred to other kinds of conventional brakes since they ensure a high braking force and are less subject to problems caused by mud or water.
Typically, a disc brake comprises a caliper mounted on the frame of the bicycle and a brake disc mounted on the hub of the wheel. Inside the caliper there are two or four opposite pads. The brake disc rotates inside the space defined between the opposite pads. By actuating the brake lever, the pads are brought towards the brake disc, generating friction on the brake disc and, consequently, braking the wheel.
Mechanically-controlled disc brakes and hydraulically-controlled disc brakes are known. In the former, the movement of the pads following the actuation of the brake lever takes place through the effect of a pulling action exerted by a metallic cable associated with the brake lever and with the caliper that supports the pads. In the latter, the movement of the pads takes place through the effect of the thrusting action exerted by a hydraulic piston on each pad.
Each pad typically comprises a support frame configured to be coupled with the caliper and an element made of friction-wearing material (hereinafter also indicated as “brake lining”) associated with the support frame and intended to slide on the brake disc during braking.
The pads must be replaced when the brake linings reach a certain degree of wear. In order to know if and when it is necessary or advisable to replace the pads it is known to periodically measure the thickness of the brake lining. Such measurement requires a periodical manual intervention by the cyclist.
The Applicant addresses the problem with a system that makes it possible to indicate to the cyclist the moment when it is necessary to replace the pads without it being required to carry out manual measurements.